ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanobots
The nanobots in GhostX combine many separate elements of a traditional RPG into an innovative system. They combine the functions of pet, skill, job, weapon, item, and growth to allow for many new kinds of interaction. The nanobots direct the style of combat, propel the storyline, and help you in problem solving. You can hold multiple nanobots in your inventory for many kinds of gameplay variant. Nanobot Types Sword Knife Attach Dual Wield Gun Bow Full List 1. GX-101W Waterfall Level 1 Sword 2. GX-301W Moby Dick Level 1 Knife 3. GX-501W Dragon Claw Level 1 Attach 4. GX-103W Bright Thunder Level 5 Sword 5. GX-303W Tigershark Level 5 Knife 6. GX-503W Wyvern Level 5 Attach 7. GX-102X Lorelei Level 8 Sword 8. GX-302T Proto Level 8 Knife 9. GX-502T Thunderbolt Level 8 Attach 10. GX-104W Blue Moon Level 10 Sword 11. GX-201W Musashi Level 10 Dual 12. GX-113W Splice Thunder Level 11 Sword 13. GX-314W Blackshark Level 11 Knife 14. GX-513W Strong Fist Level 11 Attach 15. GX-304T Magnum Level 12 Knife / Gun 16. GX-105X Octopus Level 13 Sword 17. GX-202W Red Wing Level 13 Dual / Bow 18. GX-504T Blade Level 13 Attach 19. GX-106W Thunder Level 15 Sword 20. GX-305W Beowolf Level 15 Knife 21. GX-203W Musashi (Upgrade) Level 16 Dual 22. GX-505T Fist King Level 16 Attach 23.GX-107W Swordfish Level 17 Sword 24.GX-108W Moon Blade Level 19 Sword 25.GX-204W Kerberos Level 19 Dual / Bow 26.GX-306T Gatling Level 19 Knife / Gun 27.GX-519W Panleel Level 19 Attach 28.GX-205X Silpheed Level 21 Dual 29.GX-307T Jacknife Level 21 Knife 30.GX-506W Vulcanos Level 21 Attach 31.GX-507T Jetwing Level 22 Attach 32.GX-109 Red Moon Level 23 Sword 33.GX-206W Scorpion Level 24 Dual / Bow 34.GX-308X Tibing Level 24 Knife 35.GX-508W Wildflower Level 24 Attach 36.GX-114W Tortoise Level 25 Sword 37. 38.GX-207T Twinbreaker Level 26 Dual 39.GX-309T Cannondriver Level 26 Knife / Gun 40. 41. 42. 43.GX-315W Bonedragon Level 27 Knife 44. 45. 46.GX-310W Alkaid Level 28 Knife 47. 48. 49. 50. 51. 52. 53. 54. 55. 56. 57. 58. 59. 60. 61. 62. 63. 64. 65. 66. 67. 68. 69. 70. 71. 72. 73. 74. 75. 76. 77. 78. 79. 80. 81. 82. 83. 84. 85. 86. 87. 88. 89. 90. 91. 92. 93. 94. 95. 96. 97. 98. 99. 100. Evolution One of the specialty of nanobots in this game is the evolution of nanobots. When your nanobot reaches a certain level, a green circle will flash around your nanobot, by clicking it the nanobot will evolve. (Yes almost like pokémon when they reach a certain level they evolve). Combination Another one of the special features of nanobots is that you can combine two nanobots to form a stronger and cooler nanobot. this feature can be access from Dr. Genova, although it is not possible to combine a nanobot that is two levels higher than your characters level. Nanobot Boxes Aside from making new nanobots from your nanobot recipes, evolving your nanobot, or combination of nanobots another way to obtain nanobots is the nanobot box system (Might be a different name). By going to Dr. Genova you can use one of the boxes you obtain by either buying with BP or recieved from quests and charging it with spirits you can obtain new nanobots from the box.